Carmine Cuneo
Carmine Cuneo was the head of the Cuneo family. Biography Known as one of the few Dons whose criminal activities had never been suspected by the police, Don Cuneo ran a fleet of milk trucks from Hell's Kitchen as a front for his illegal activities. This earned him the nickname 'The Milkman'. He was the second most senior Don on the Commission, after Vincent Forlenza of Cleveland. He had one brother Fausto, and two sons, Marco and Leo Cuneo. Always fond of children, during the peace meeting arranged by Don Corleone, Carmine made it a point that the future drug business would not involve children in any way. Role in the War Cuneo sided with his fellow dons against the most powerful of the five, the Corleones, in Emilio Barzini's plot to take their territory and assets, and spread the heroin trade through the entire city. His family became heavily involved in the mob war shortly after it began, assassinating two Corleone button men whilst they were stil eating their soup. They were some of the strongest fighters in the war, and Don Cuneo, despite his unassuming nature, was known to be a ruthless tactician. After the death of Sonny Corleone, Vito Corleone put a stop to the war, but his son Michael continued to plot against his father's enemies. Demise For his part in the conspiracy, Cuneo was assassinated in 1955 by Corleone family soldier Willie Cicci, who trapped the unsuspecting Don in the revolving door of a hotel lobby before shooting him through the glass four times. Cuneo's death coincided with that of the other heads of the Five Families, in a move made to ensure Micheal Corleone's move to Nevada could go ahead. His role in commanding the Cuneo family was continued by his younger son Leo Cuneo in 1955 until 1979, when the Commission was wiped out by Joey Zasa. The Novel In the novel, the Don was known as Ottilio Cuneo, aka 'Leo the Milkman'. He was not killed during the baptism executions, rather, he continued to serve as an ally to the Corleone family. Cuneo arranged the security for a Commission meeting that was supposed to serve as Michael Corleone's retirement meeting, but the meeting was discovered by Attorney General Daniel Shea and many of the Dons were arrested. Ottilio presumably died of natural causes. The video game In the first video game, Don Carmine Cuneo is staying at the Savannah Hotel in Midtown where he was negotiating business with Umberto Raffini, who had defected to the Corleones. Willie Cicci enters the hotel and begins a fight with Carmine's bodyguards, forcing the Don to flee outside, only to be shot by Corleone made man Aldo Trapani. Personality and Traits Cuneo was known as an affable and good-natured figure, who was usually seen wearing a white fedora and carrying copious amounts of sweets in his pockets to bestow upon his grandchildren or upon children of his business associates. Such behaviour made him pass by the law unsuspected. Category: Cuneos Cuneo, Carmine Category:Deceased